diffused siblings, Sakura and Sasori's story
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Sakura Haruno, little sister of Sasori Akusuna Haruno. She saw him as a role model, and idol. Nothing could tear them apart. Check that, something could; and it's Sasori's secret. How horrify Sakura is and she declares her and Sasori are siblings no more. She instantly regrets it, but her pride gets in the way to aplogize. But can she keep her declaration?


Sakura slammed her fist down.

'Aw shit... that's the twelfth one this year.' Sakura thought.

"Ne, Sakura it's time to get up." a voice whispered to her.

Sakura smirked.

"You say that but who has their arms wrapped around me?"Sakura asked her brother.

"True." her brother whispered

"Sasori-nii, we have to get up. We'll be late at this point." Sakura eyes snapped open.

"Shit! We'll be late!" Sakura jumped out of bed, but tripped and fell when she realized her brothers arms were still wrapped around her.

"Let go. NOW." Sakura grumbled.

"Let me think about it..." Sasori smirked, "No."

"Sasori-nii if you don't let go now, I won't let you in my bed for a month." Sakura smirked as he imminently released his arms.

"Come on bitch, go get dressed." Sakura pushed him out of her room.

"That's not nice." Sasori scolded.

"tell it to someone who cares." Sakura shut the door.

She walked to her closet and got out her new uniform. Today was her's first day of high school. All though he was a senior, he was still going to her school, She is a freshman now!

"Sasori is your lazy ass down changing yet?" Sakura yelled.

"My sexy ass needs to look fabulous!" Sasori countered back.

"Do you realize how gay you sound?" Sakura laughed.

"Shut up!" Sasori yelled.

Sakura laughed all the way to the kitchen. Sakura walked to the draws and refrigerator to grab a bowl, milk, and fruit loops. A second later Sasori came down in jeans, sneakers, ad a black shirt.

"Sexy." Sakura joked.

"I know it." Sasori smirked.

Sasori repeated Sakura steps of getting food and then sat down as well.

"Hey Sakura I'll be home late." Sasori mumbled.

"What? Why?"Sakura asked.

"Cause I just will." Sasori mumbled again.

"You're always home late." Sakura sighed.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you okay." Sasori looked at her.

"Okay." Sakura cleared her side of the table and stood up.

"I'll see you later okay." Sakura ran out of the door.

Her mood was not cheerful anymore.

'Why is he always home late? Stupid Sasori-nii." Sakura pouted.

"Oh well." Sakura sighed, trying to be in a cheerful mood again.

"HEY FOREHEAD!" Someone called out to her.

Sakura felt her vein snapped as she yelled back, "WHAT INO-PIG!"

Ino just smirked as Karin, Hinata, and Ino made their way to her.

"What's up girl? Karin asked.

"Oh nothing." Sakura sighed.

"I-is there something w-wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Well...It's just that Sasori said he be home late again." Sakura whispered.

"Isn't he always?" Karin asked.

"Yeah I know. That's the problem." Sakura mumbled.

"Deidara-nii always does that." Ino mumbled.

"He does?" Sakura asked.

Deidara was Ino's twin. They were more like mirror images of the selves. Ino was like the girl- front side of the mirror and Deidara was the boy- back side of the mirror.

"Yep. And I don't know why. Every time I ask him his mood suddenly gets bitter and he literally growls "It's none of your business, yeah." He won't talk to me until the next day. Then his mood is better. After a while I gave up asking him." Ino sighed.

"You know whenever he tells me that he going to be late he gets all quiet." Sakura thought a loud.

"W-weird." Hinata commented.

"Hey we're here." Karin commented.

"Okay let's go get our schedule in the office." Ino headed to the office.

They made their way to the office and walked to the desk of vice principle, Shizune.

"Good morning Shizune." the girls bowed.

"Good morning girl. Ready for a new year?" Shizune smiled as she bowed back.

"Yep!" they smiled.

"Well here is your schedule. But since the class is small this year, senoirs will also be there." Shizune mentioned.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. Anyway let's have a fun year, okay?" Shizune smiled.

"Yes!" the girl smiled.

"Great that means my brother will be there." Sakura sighed.

"And mine!" Ino countered.

"Yeah but you guys are like one! You literally are like mirror images of you selves! Me and Sasori-nii look nothing like each other!" Sakura shouted.

"True." Karin nodded.

"Well it is weird. I mean your mom has brow hair while your dad has brown hair. I don't know how pink hair got into the mix!" Ino thought a loud.

"Thanks pig, that help so much." Sakura grumbled.

"Sorry." Ino laughed.

The girl laughed as they walked to class. When Hinata opened the door, they were greeted with noise from all over. Sakura then saw a bit of red and knew it was her brother.

"Sakura!" Sasori shouted.

"Ino!" Deidara shouted.

"Coming!" they shouted.

"We got to go." Ino and Sakura told hinata and Karin.

"Okay." Karin and Hinata nodded.

Ino and Sakura made their way to Deidara ans Sasori.

Ino and Sakura sat on their brothers laps.

"Ino and Sakura meet the group." Sasorispoke.

Besides Ino and Sakura knowing their brothers had friends, they didn't know _who _were theirs brothers friends.

"Hello." Sakura and Ino added.

"This is Konan." Sasori pointed to a blue hair girl named konan.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Hi." they smiled back.

"This is lead- I mean her boyfriend, Pein, yeah." Deidara pointed to a boy with orange hair with lots of piercings.

Ino and Sakura were confused that they didn't even notice Sasori send a glare to Deidara's way.

"What did he say? Leader maybe?" Sakura and Ino thought to themselves.

"Anyway these are Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, and Kazuku, yeah." Deidara pointed at the other six people.

"Please to meet you." Ino and Sakura greeted.

"You guys look like you have some incest." a guy with white hair pointed out.

"Sorry, but my brothers not my type." Sakura snorted.

"What?" Sasori looked at her.

"Nothing." Sakura looked away and whistle a tune.

"Yeah I mean, sure I'm pretty, but it's just to creepy dating someone who looks like me." Ino cringed.

"What! Your just jealous, yeah!" Deidara looked at his sister.

"No I'm not jealous...yeah!" Ino mocked.

Sakura and Ino laughed.

"That's not funny, un!" Deidara whined.

"Your right it's not funny...it's hilarious! un!" Ino mocked once more.

Deidara unwrapped his arms from his sister's waist and pushed her off.

"How cruel Deidara-nii!" Ino pouted.

"Too-bad, un." Deidara looked the other way.

"Oh~ That's cold." Sakura pouted.

"Come on Ino, let's go." Sakura got up.

"Where you going?" Sasori asked.

"Somewhere where there aren't jackasses named Sasori and Deidara!" Sakura nodded.

"Thanks Deidara, you scared Sakura away. She didn't call me "Sasori-nii." Sasori growled.

"It's not my fault! Un." Deidara protested.

TBC...


End file.
